1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a razor blade scraper and more particularly to a scraper which uses a single edge safety razor blade and which includes a novel, one piece, rugged plastic holder operable for safely storing the blade in a blade-protected position and for securely holding the blade in a blade-exposed position for scraping.
2. Background of the Invention
Holders for single edge safety razor blades are well-known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,599,542 describes a blade holder in which such a blade may be locked in an exposed or operative position. U.S. Pat. No. 1,500,644 describes a blade holder for a double edge blade having a member for covering an exposed cutting edge. U.S. Pat. No. 2,119,045 describes a blade holder in which the blade is supported in a holder between a pair of jaw plates, the holder being operable to be inserted into a frame with the blade in either an exposed or protected position. U.S. Pat. No. 2,308,162 describes a scraper for use with double or single edge blades in which the blade holder is retractable into a carrying handle. U.S. Pat. No. 2,596,303 describes a pocket knife in which a razor blade is held in either a retracted or cutting position. U.S. Pat. No. 2,610,314 describes a handle for releasably securing a razor blade by means of clamp-like sections.
These prior art blade holders are either expensive to manufacture, requiring separate elements such as springs, handles, holders, locking and fastening elements, etc., are relatively clumsy to use in terms of changing the blade, or do not securely and positively engage the blade for fail safe operation.